gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
How It Was
How It Was es una canción de Future, que puede ser escuchada en Radio Los Santos durante GTA V. Letra Hit the block and sell drugs That's exactly how it was Take the Sprite and take the codeine and I pour me up a cup Get the molly, drink of mud and smoke some bud, that's how it was Last night we made a movie I'mma tell you how it was How it was, nigga how it was How it was, bitch how it was How it was, nigga how it was How it was, I'mma tell you how it was Whip it, whip it, whip it Whip it, whip it, whip it, whip it Flip it, flip it, flip it Flip it, flip it, flip it, flip it I was self motivated, I was self driven I got my determination now I'm really winnin' We could pull up Maseratis, I done whipped the Benzes I was handin' thousands out when I go shop at Lenox When it come to stackin' cash up it ain't no limit I got racks on top of racks and I ain't talking tennis It's some girls that's gone wild I like to see them kissing It's some niggas playing foul and they sneak dissing I won't let her hold me back to complete my mission It ain't easy when you try to make it out the trenches Hit the block and sell drugs That's exactly how it was Take the Sprite and take the codeine and I pour me up a cup Get the molly, drink of mud and smoke some bud, that's how it was Last night we made a movie I'mma tell you how it was How it was, nigga how it was How it was, bitch how it was How it was, nigga how it was How it was, I'mma tell you how it was I'm the dope man, dope man yes I am Turned your baby momma house into a drug lab I was using all the forks, using all the pans She done seen a lot of money touch a nigga hands Saw me microwaving dope, like some leftovers Drugged in with the green grow a lawn mower I’m a Michael Fox, you're just an Air Royal I'm a space cadet, an astronaut, a rockstar I was trapped in the trap, dodging cop cars I'm on Pluto, I'm on Jupiter, and Mars You ain't foreign, it's okay, I like all broads I'mma hustle everyday so I don't never starve Hit the block and sell drugs That's exactly how it was Take the Sprite and take the codeine and I pour me up a cup Get the molly, drink of mud and smoke some bud, that's how it was Last night we made a movie I'mma tell you how it was How it was, nigga how it was How it was, bitch how it was How it was, nigga how it was How it was, I'mma tell you how it was Serve it to you cleaner than the house keeper Cruisin' by the scene with a street sweeper Pour a half a pint of codeine in a two liter Scorchin' hot flame, all that Future drop is heaters I put passion in my lyrics and I'm working nigga Got a dogfood connect, DMX nigga Got a styrofoam cup, and I'm doubled up Think I'm Usain Bolt, ran my bands up Ain't no pressure on my money cause I'm certified All these diamonds round my neck, it got em mesmerized All these drugs inside my system got me super high Posted up and servin' junkies, been a long time Hit the block and sell drugs That's exactly how it was Take the Sprite and take the codeine and I pour me up a cup Get the molly, drink of mud and smoke some bud, that's how it was Last night we made a movie I'mma tell you how it was How it was, nigga how it was How it was, bitch how it was How it was, nigga how it was How it was, I'mma tell you how it was Categoría:Canciones de Radio Los Santos